Destiny Awaits pt2
Synopsis Back in the Muromachi Era, Alex, San, and Isaac make their way to Amishi Village in order to fight Baras and get back the spirit beads Alex lost when he first met her. San is grilling Alex for letter Baras get them and taking so long in his own time while Alex can tell that San was happy to meet his family. Soon the trio witness a large black oozing vine with large roots and vines as they sucked the life out of any human that was unfortunate enough to get caught up in it. San manages to pick up a quiver of arrows and a bow from one of them saying it might come in handy. They began sneaking towards the village to avoid detection despite San disliking stealth tactics. They reach to village to find no one there with Alex feeling responsible for leading Baras there, but Baras appears, and tells him she's always known about the village. When asked where the villagers are, Baras tells them she needed a quick bite in order to restore her strength. San and Alex battle Baras who overpowers the two, even after San stabs her in the heart. After Baras' threatens to use San as a stress toy later on, Isaac jumps in, bites her neck, but it's still not enough to kill Baras. It is only with Alex using his machete to cut Baras' head off that supposedly ends the fight. However San is possessed by a flower that turns her into a Baras like form. Baras reveals that Somiesa separated her from her body and turned her into a flower leaving her harmless. After Somiesa passed on his power to Alex though, she was able to free herself, possess a corpse for her own use, and now hates anyone who serves the spirit kings. Alex starts to fight her but is evenly matched with San's body. Baras reveals to a confused Alex that she has read San's mind and she knows something that even she isn't aware of along with how deeply San cares for Alex which catches Alex off guard. Baras tries to possess Alex but she is tricked by him as he rips Baras in half. San regains her senses as she witness Alex on his knees due to starvation from not eating any of the pizza back home. Back in the present at the Killian residence, Alex, San, and Isaac went back to recover from their battle. After taking shower, San enters Alex's room half naked to see Isaac asleep in Alex's draw, and Alex becoming flustered by it. Alex says to sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the floor, but San won't allow that since it's his room. Alex says he doesn't mind but is worried about San since she wants to see more of Alex's time period, but he is concerned due to San not having much interaction experience with humans. Soon San asks Alex to get to know her better, leading to him saying he's hitting the sack before he's hormones get the better of him. Later on, Alex feels San climb into his sleeping bag with him. When he asked why she was in their with him, she answered that she had a dream of being alone, and that she was tired of being alone. Alex, still having what Baras told him swimming through his head, turns around, and tells San that he will always be there for her, no matter where or when it is. They soon fall asleep with the bond between them even stronger than before. Navigation Category:Chapters